Godzilla
by offsides
Summary: Trapped in the Chamber of Secrets facing a Basilisk, Harry calls on the King of Monsters to defeat his foe. A tale in the "The Magic's In the Music" series. NOTE: Read Thunderstruck first for the series background.
1. Chapter 1

**Godzilla**

**A/N: **Welcome to the latest installment of "The Magic's in the Music" even if it wasn't the one I planned on posting next. Oh well, that's the way the Muse inspires sometimes, right? This is my end of Year 2 story, and while it's a bit farfetched, it's clear Harry has a lot of power even as a kid and should be able to pull this off. I still have a Year 7 story in the works, but it needs more before it's ready. If anyone has an suggestions for Years 3, 5 and 6, feel free to suggest them as I haven't come up with anything yet.

**A/N2:** The first 2 lines in italics are taken verbatim from _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_, p. 318 (Scholastic Edition).

_He couldn't help it — he opened his eyes wide enough to squint at what was going on._

_The enormous serpent, bright, poisonous green, thick as an oak trunk, had raised itself high in the air and its great blunt head was weaving drunkenly between the pillars._

Seeing Fawkes trying to help him caused a stray thought to enter his head, but instead of passing through he grabbed onto it and started to hum. He knew this might be the biggest mistake he'd ever made, but something told him it was right.

/* Blue Öyster Cult "Godzilla" _Spectres_ (1977) */

"Hey Tom," he shouted, shielding his eyes from the Basilisk just in case, "I see your King of Serpents and raise you the King of the Monsters!" Then, before Toms eyes, Harry began to _change_.

At first it was just his skin started to turn green and bumpy, but after a few more seconds his whole body shape morphed, becoming more lizard-like albeit in a bipedal stance. His arms got shorter, his legs thicker, and a tail that provided balance grew down from the bottom of his spine. But the biggest change was his head; instead of a round, simian visage, now there was an enormous mouth full of teeth, topped with two eerily glowing reptilian eyes. Tom had no idea what he was looking at, but Harry knew exactly what he was capable of. After all, _nobody_ messed with Godzilla for a reason.

/* 0:21 */

Harry let out an ear-shattering, "_Skreeeonk!_" and Fawkes immediately flamed out, not wanting to risk being caught between the two titans. The basilisk turned its gaze at Harry, hoping that he would be able to kill this new monster from a distance, but somehow it remained unaffected. If anything, it only made it madder, as it let out a second, louder scream. Not wanting to give the lizard a chance to attack, the basilisk struck, aiming for the creatures head.

Harry had known roughly what to expect when he turned into Godzilla, having done so once previously in private and then scaring the crap out of his cousin before hiding and changing back. What he didn't know was how much like Godzilla he really was, but he was about ti find out. He let out a scream of challenge towards the basilisk, trying to intimidate it into backing down. Unfortunately, he was not entirely used to his new body, and accidentally met the basilisk's gaze as the serpent tried to kill him with it. His head erupted in pain and he was stunned for a second, quickly realized he wasn't dead. Still his head hurt like nothing he'd ever felt before, and he let out a second scream, this time of pain and anger.

As Harry finished screaming, the basilisk struck, biting down on his head in an attempt to tear it clean off. What happened instead surprised everyone; the basilisk, Harry, and even Tom who had wisely retreated to the far end of the Chamber. As the basilisk bit down, its teeth _shattered_, failing to even scratch the armored hide of the King of Monsters. The basilisk hastily withdrew, knowing that without its two primary weapons, it would have a much harder time defeating this new threat.

/* 0:44 */

Harry considered how to best defeat the basilisk, now that he knew he was immune to both its gaze and bite. He felt something drip off his chin and looked down; the floor at his feet sizzled where the drop had hit the rock, basilisk venom eating through any organic matter it came into contact with. "Well, that's good to know," Harry thought. "I had forgotten about the venom, I'm glad I'm immune to that too." Turning towards the basilisk, he saw that it was regrouping to try and attack again. "Probably going to try and coil around me. That could be a problem."

Seeing if he could speak normally to try and convince the basilisk to stand down, Harry attempted to use Parseltongue to reason with it. Unfortunately for him, all that came out was another, "_Skreeeonk!_" which the serpent clearly couldn't understand. "Oh well, I guess we'll do it the hard way," he thought, then set himself to attack.

/* 1:35 */

As the serpent moved closer to try and strike and coil, the lizard opened its mouth at it again. Only this time, it didn't scream; instead, lightning crackled around its mouth before white-hot fire came out of its throat and erupted towards the snake. Luckily for the basilisk (and unluckily for Harry), the aim was off, and it only singed the snake's tail, but it was enough to convince the basilisk that it had to move fast.

The basilisk struck at Harry's leg, hoping to keep its head away from the monster's while it coiled its body around him. Harry's response was to lean down and bite the snake as it coiled around him, tearing a chunk out of the basilisk's side. This caused the serpent to release him and slither away to regroup, but it also cause Harry no minor discomfort, as his (mostly) human brain realized that he had a mouthful of basilisk.

Seeing Harry distracted with spitting out the mouthful of basilisk, Tom ordered it to attack again, which resulted in much the same sequence of events. This pattern repeated itself several times, until Harry knew he was running out of time and let the reptilian portion of his brain take over.

/* 2:51 */

This time, when the basilisk struck, Harry reacted differently. He stepped in front of the strike rather than trying to avoid it, forcing the basilisks head to be right in front of him. Grabbing the snake's open jaws with his arms, he thrust his head _into_ the snakes mouth, shocking both the basilisk and Tom. Opening his own, he called on the atomic fire breath once more and let it out with everything he had. The result was most spectacular; the body of the basilisk glowed from the inside out, getting brighter and brighter until the body of the basilisk just exploded, showering the chamber with bits and pieces.

/* 3:38 */

Harry ripped his head out of the now dead basilisk's mouth and threw it to the side, and not a moment too soon. Before the head had even hit the ground, Harry had begun to change back. He hurriedly shook himself off to try and make sure there wasn't any basilisk left on him, especially the venom, and he turned to walk back towards Ginny.

As Harry approached her, Tom called out, "You may have killed the basilisk, but now it's your turn to die."

Knowing he didn't have a wand, Harry turned and looked at the Boy-Who-Would-Become-Voldemort and said, "Tom, I'm covered in basilisk guts and tired of playing your games. You've tried before and failed, so just give up already." He needed to figure out a way to defeat Tom and for that he needed time.

Tom glared at him, hesitating to cast in case Harry was right. That hesitation cost him, as Fawkes returned in that instant and swooped down to grab the diary. Seeing the movement Tom looked over and cast at the Phoenix, but Fawkes was too agile and avoided the spell before dropping the diary towards Harry. "What are you doing?" shouted Tom at the bird, but Harry had realized the answer even before the question was asked.

Grabbing the diary out of the air, Harry spotted a sizzling pool of basilisk venom where the snakes teeth had broken and tossed the diary into it. Immediately the venom started working on the diary, causing it to smoke, while Tom let out an ear-piercing shriek. "No!" gasped Tom as he tried to overcome the pain, but it was too late. Ink began to spill out of the diary into the pool, causing it to sizzle even more until the venom had all been neutralized by reacting with it. When the sizzling stopped, Tom was gone; only Harry's wand lying on the ground gave any indication of where he had been.

As Harry walked over to collect his wand, he heard a faint moan from behind him. Looking over he saw Ginny stir as she finally began to wake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Godzilla (omake version)**

**A/N:** The first half of this was my original idea for how Godzilla worked for Harry, but I realized that it was just too far over-the-top to make it work. But it was still a fun idea, so I finished it (sort of) and present it to you as an omake (outtake). Enjoy!

**A/N2:** The first 2 lines in italics are taken verbatim from _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_, p. 318 (Scholastic Edition).

_He couldn't help it — he opened his eyes wide enough to squint at what was going on._

_The enormous serpent, bright, poisonous green, thick as an oak trunk, had raised itself high in the air and its great blunt head was weaving drunkenly between the pillars._

Seeing Fawkes trying to help him caused a stray thought to enter his head, but instead of passing through he grabbed onto it and started to hum. He knew this might be the biggest mistake he'd ever made, but something told him it was right.

/* Blue Öyster Cult "Godzilla" _Spectres_ (1977) */

"Hey Tom," he shouted, shielding his eyes from the Basilisk just in case, "I see your King of Serpents and raise you the King of the Monsters!" Then he ran for cover behind the nearest pillar.

/* 0:23 */

A terrible _"Skreeeonk!"_ echoed through the chamber, followed by the sound of footsteps approaching down the path between the columns, getting not just louder but also bigger as they approached.

/* 0:44 */

A moment later a giant foot slammed down next to the pillar Harry was hiding behind as a gigantic lizard _**thing**_ stepped into the chamber. Fawkes, which had been trying to blind the basilisk, took one look at it and flamed out. Even he knew not to mess with Godzilla.

The basilisk, seeing the something even it might not be able to defeat, seriously considered running away until Tom commanded it to attack. Not having a choice but to obey, it lunged forward attempting to strike the giant's feet. Godzilla looked down as it felt the basilisk bite it's toe, but it proved too strong for even the King of Serpents, as the basilisk's fangs shattered against the armored plating. Pulling back, the basilisk barely had time to regroup before being kicked away by the giant monster, landing against the far wall of the chamber, stunned.

Godzilla considered the serpent that had just attacked it and paused as it felt a burning sensation against its skin. While unable to penetrate, the basilisk fangs had left part of the toe coated in venom, and it caused the giant to pause for a moment as the potent poison warred with its incredible regenerative abilities. Feeling a flash of pain as the toxin briefly gained a foothold before being overcome, Godzila raised it's head and let forth another "_Skreeeonk!_" this one louder than before causing the entire chamber to shake.

/* 1:15 */

Seeing that it's opponent wasn't moving yet, Godzilla took a moment for the venom to be completely neutralized, all the while scanning for other threats. It had noticed the puny human that was standing near where the snake had been before he kicked it away, but paid it no heed; after all, humans by themselves were no threat to him.

A moment later, the basilisk began to stir, though it was clearly still getting its bearings. It eventually pulled itself together, coiling up defensively as it eyed the giant lizard warily. Deciding that the only way it could get through it's opponents armor was the eyes and mouth, the basilisk regrouped itself and raised up its body in an attempt to strike upwards at Godzilla's only apparent weakness. This turned out to be a mistake.

/* 2:26 */

Seeing the basilisk rise up to within arms reach, Godzilla moved faster than anyone in the chamber thought possible, crossing it in two long, fast strides. It grabbed the snake at the same time the latter made to strike, catching it a couple dozen feet behind the head. The basilisk's lunge interrupted, it made a futile attempt to bite the arm that held it, knowing it wouldn't be able to actually penetrate. Godzilla roared again, then raised the basilisk up as it attempted to bit its arm and bit it clean in half.

The basilisk's back end dropped to the ground as its head screamed in pain, then Godzilla threw it down with its other half. Roaring in victory, Godzilla stepped back before using its atomic breath to incinerate the carcass. Unfortunately, this had the side effect of causing the chamber to collapse. Harry was barely able to escape with his life as the rocks fell, trapping everyone else inside under tons of debris.

As he stared at the remains of the chamber from halfway down the tunnel that led to it, he remembered why he had come down here and what he had failed to do. "Oops?" he thought, knowing that didn't even begin to cover it.


End file.
